I love
by LadyMelieka
Summary: A short one shot about Soshi and Gaku's life together. And a confession. Slash warning


_Heyya!!! It's another one of my Absolute Boyfriend fics!!  
This is one of my later Gaku and Soshi stories. They are already in an established relationship, so you need to read either Kronos Love or The Party for a story where they get together._

_Once again, I do not own Absolute Boyfriend, Gaku or Soshi._

_This fic contains slash so don't read it if you don't like it!!_

"Gaku."

The man looked up from his laptop, and gasped.

"Are you finished with your work yet?" Soshi stood in the doorway, clad only in a pair of silk boxer shorts the color of Gaku's eyes. Gaku stared at him, looked down at his computer, swallowed, looked up at Soshi again, and resolutely powered the machine down. "Yes. I'm done. Bedroom?"

Soshi moistened his lips with the tip of his tongue, and smiled a very sensuous little smile. He took a step backward, in the direction of the bedroom, never taking his eyes off Gaku for a second.

Gaku slid the door of the bedroom closed, and moaned as Soshi pressed against him, pressing him against the door, allowing him to feel his hardness, before kissing him deeply, fingers already working at the myriad straps and buckles that fastened Gaku's clothing.

The top half fell away, and Soshi's mouth immediately moved, trailing down to nibble and suck on Gaku's left nipple, which, although neither could explain why, was more sensitive than the right.

Gaku inhaled sharply, then let the breath out on a long moan, gathering his wits to say, "not that I'm complaining or anything, dearest, quite the contrary in fact, but what's got you so worked up?"

Soshi let out a contented noise as Gaku's belt slid free of his trousers, and began stripping the trousers from his legs as he murmured, "do I really need a reason to want my lover? I was sitting here in the bedroom, thinking of you, and I was remembering the first time we ever made love." He smiled in remembrance. "I was so innocent, but for some reason, I wasn't afraid at all."

Gaku's underwear was long gone by this time, and Soshi knelt down to confront Gaku's hardness. Leaning forward, he licked the tip gently, before confidently taking it into his mouth, sucking gently.

Gaku moaned, and his hand moved to grip Soshi's hair, he couldn't believe how talented the boy had become at this!

"Soshi…hmm…oh, Soshi…"

The boy was sucking harder now, and Gaku cried out as a hand slid up his thigh to fondle his balls, even as another came creeping up his backside to push against his entrance. One of those slim fingers pushed inside him, even as the mouth on his cock and the hand on his balls began squeezing asynchronously, and he was erupting into Soshi's mouth, body trembling and knees weakening.

He sank to the floor in front of Soshi, and leaned in for a slow kiss. The boy's passion hadn't dimmed in the slightest, however, and he pushed Gaku to lay on the floor, parting his legs.

Soshi's brown eyes were almost black with desire, as he once again pushed a finger deep inside his lover. It was soon followed by another, then another until Gaku was squirming with the pleasure and huffing Soshi's name on every breath.

It never failed to surprise and dismay him when Soshi's fingers left his body, but it made the shock thrust of his cock that much more intense.

He inevitably pushed his thoughts in more mundane directions for those few moments, or guarantee premature orgasm. His lover was just too good!

Soshi seemed to sense this, and he never moved an inch until Gaku signaled he was in control once more.

Gaku's moan was all it took for Soshi to set a demanding pace, thrusting desperately into the man over and over again, reaching down to pinch his nipples, then further to suck on his neck, nipping and biting. Gaku sighed to himself. He was going to have to get a new uniform. The hickeys were getting embarrassing!

He gasped then, as Soshi's hot hand wrapped around his aching cock. He moaned loudly. The boy may have a small fetish for biting, but it could never be said that he wasn't a considerate lover.

Through the haze of desire, Gaku slowly became aware of Soshi mumbling something under his breath. He shuddered and moaned as Soshi's hand sped up, obviously close to orgasm.

Then he gasped loudly as Soshi squeezed him, and repeated his words a little louder, on the brink of orgasm. The sensations and the words themselves were enough to send Gaku completely over the edge, pulling Soshi willingly with him, both crying out wordlessly.

Soshi lay spent on top of Gaku, having learned that, not only could the man take his weight easily, he also enjoyed feeling it there. He sighed, and placed a soft kiss right on Gaku's tattoo.

The man shifted, and murmured his contentment. Then he looked directly up into Soshi's eyes.

"I heard you."

Soshi gasped and froze. "What?"

"I heard what you were whispering, just before you came."

Oh god. Soshi looked nervously down at Gaku, then slowly moved off him and away.

"Oh. I… I um… well, you know, I didn't really know what I was say…"

Gaku cut him off with the sweetest, softest kiss imaginable.

"It's alright sweetheart. I love you too."

Soshi's breath stopped, and his cheeks flushed, before he leaned forward and kissed Gaku softly again.

The End


End file.
